Kings and Queens
by Frostybumblebee
Summary: The Big four are orphans in the 2nd world war sent to a mansion. They think it is hell, but what will happen when they are sucked into a war against a wicked witch. Warning: Blood and Fighting No romance, No accents


Merida Dunbroch, Rapunzel Corona, Hiccup Haddock and Jackson Overland sat in an old, rickety cart. A pair of black horses pulled them along a dirt ridden road. Behind them there was about five other carts with orphans in them.

Merida had ran away from her family to escape all the responsibilities, rules and restrictions. She was nineteen going on twenty, therefore the second oldest of the four friends.

Rapunzel had never known her family as she was kidnapped by a horrible old woman who locked her up for eighteen years. She was the second youngest of the group.

Hiccup's mother had died when he was small, and his father had died in a fire when he was twenty. He was now twenty-one, and braided his hair like his father. He was the oldest and most mature of the friends.

Jack had woken up in a forest, alone and cold. He couldn't remember his past, though he could remember everything else as if it were yesterday. Though he was great with young children and was often nicknamed their 'Guardian' by the staff. He was sixteen and a very good prankster.

They had been offered a place in the countryside in England to shelter from the bombs that fell from the sky like meteors. Six different houses were permitted to be lived in, that meant four to a house. Luckily Rapunzel had a way with people, either using her puppy eyes, or her skill with words. She had managed to get the four of them into one house, and they had praised her with their slavery for a day.

The carts slowly dissipated, and Jack had made up a game of who would be the next one to leave. He was always the one to make a game out something or to crack a joke. The last cart turned off and left them going down the road by themselves; the teachers had to stay in London as it was only for children. Technically Hiccup and Jack should've gone to war. But Hiccup couldn't shoot straight or even stay on his feet (courtesy of his fake foot (he lost it in the fire along with his dad)). And Jack had goofed around so much he had been rejected.

"Look!" said Jack pointing up at a pointed roof that poked out of the trees. Slowly followed by a massive mansion.

Jack and Rapunzel let their mouths hang agape at the sheer size of it. Merida simply stared, no, glared at it as if it reminded her of something horrid. And Hiccup, looked unimpressed, as he had been one of the richest people in Norway before he had run away from his hometown. 'It brought back bad memories' as he put it.

A stern looking woman walked out of the mansion, as if she were about to shovel dung for the rest of her life. She had the look of authority that would make one cower when addressed. However Jack saw it as a challenge, Merida as the sign of a devil, Hiccup and Rapunzel as the silent order to shut their mouths and obey whenever in earshot.

"Well, don't just sit there gawping like fish, come down and introduce yourself properly!" her voice fitted her personality perfectly.

Hiccup and Rapunzel did what they were told, almost like their bodies were on autopilot. Merida slowly trudged out of the cart and made sure to land in a mud puddle when she got down. Jack did as he was told but swung his arms and let a smile settle on his face as he did so.

"Right!" said the lady when they were all lined up in front of her. "I'm to be addressed as Ms. Black, nothing less nothing more" she was silent. "Introduce yourselves then!" she barked.

"I'm Hiccup Haddock, twenty-one years old ma'am. Uh, I mean Ms. Black" he stuttered

"Rapunzel Corona, eighteen years old Ms. Black" she said wringing her hands behind her back

"Merida DunBroch, nineteen years old Ms. Black" she grumbled

"Jackson Overland, Sixteen and bored Ms. Black!" said Jack

"Well, that's interesting isn't it" she replied

"Now as I take you to your room, I shall go over some of the basic house rules!" she said turning her fake smile into a frown as she marched off in front of them, leaving them to drag their bags through all the muck.

Merida chewed hard on a piece of her hair, apparently trying to zone out of the woman's rant. Rapunzel and Hiccup made hand gestures to each other, giggling under their breath. And Jack had long ago given his bag to Hiccup, his mind in prank-planning-land.

A post, marking a turn in the stairs, had several snowflakes carved into it, Jack looked at them for a brief second. And out of the corner of his eye he saw one flicker blue. He turned his head sharply, he reached a hand out to touch it when a loud screech came.

"DO NOT, TOUCH THE CARVINGS!"

Jack retracted his hand quickly and walked quickly behind Hiccup. The girls giggled and carried on, Hiccup gestured his head for Jack to follow and began to trudge back up the stairs again. Jack turned to look at the snowflake one last time before hurrying up to his friends. She was so going to regret that.

Jack began planning the perfect prank for her as soon as they reached the top of the stairs. In fact he was zoned out so much he had stopped walking. Hiccup saw this and hurried up to Merida.

"Mer, could you take these?!" he whispered

"Why" she ground out quietly. Hiccup jutted his thumb in the direction of Jack.

She nodded and took the smallest bag (Jack's) and carried on walking. Hiccup quickly grabbed Jacks upper-arm and half-dragged him along.

When they finally reached their room, Hiccup dumped the bags down and slumped into an armchair near a roaring fire.

"I hate it already!" complained Merida

"Yeah, all her rules are so similar to Gothel's, especially the murmuring. Even Gothel let me be myself though!" added Rapunzel

"We're just going to have to face it though, we can't go back" said Hiccup

"At least we've got each other!" said Rapunzel as happily as she could, wrapping an arm around Merida.

"Well, almost!" chuckled Hiccup pointing at Jack who was still in his own mind-land.

A day later and they had gone into the library. The one room Ms. Black had didn't check for them. Rapunzel sat with her legs crossed on the floor, a book of myths and legends in her lap. Merida played darts and Hiccup drew a plan for another of inventions.

"A song for the light,  
>A glow for the night,<br>A bow for the fight,  
>A knife for the might,<br>Four there shall be,  
>From across the seas,<br>To Narnia they shall come,  
>For troops we have some,<br>But for the snow holds magic,  
>That may not be controlled,<br>By any other than the son of the moon,  
>Prepare, Prepare,<br>For to Narnia they shall come,  
>To save us from the wicked queen!"<p>

Murmured Rapunzel, apparently not noticing she said it out loud.

"What was that Punz?" asked Hiccup

"What? Oh, just an old legend!" she replied

"Legends aren't stories, they ring with truth" said Merida leaning on the chair.

A loud crash echoed throughout the house.

"Oh, no!" breathed Hiccup

The pounding of feet running about filled their ears, Ms. Black seemed to be yelling something, but the thick oak door muffled it to well.

Jack ran past the library, and down the hall. He hit a dead end, it was like running through a maze. Ms. Black stormed up to him, smoke pouring from her ears. She yelled at him, sending spit flying into his chocolate hair. She raised a hand, and smacked him right across his face. The sound of skin against skin echoed throughout the entire house. Jack put a hand to his burning face, tears already leaking from his eyes.

Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida came running out from the library, books in hand. Jack ran as fast as he could, turning corners, and through doors, until he came to a spare room with nothing but a large wooden wardrobe.

Hearing the footsteps come closer, he open the door and ran in. Expecting to hit the back of it he kept running. But instead he found himself face down in a pile of snow. Looking up he saw trees coated in snow with dainty icicles hanging from every branch.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around himself. Him only being in his spring trousers, school shoes and woollen vest. A faint light flickered through the darkness at him, approaching it he found an old lamp.

He wandered away from it and through an icy canopy. The sound of hooves pounding the ground filled his ears as eight snow deer pulling an old sleigh knocked him to the ground. Sitting up he noticed a large set of pointed icicles poked up from the sleigh.

A slim woman in an icy dress with a cape of snowflakes trailing behind her stepped out from the sleigh. She had a braid of white blonde hair pulled over her shoulder, with the rest of her hair pushed back under her crown of icicles.

"Who are you? Son of Adam" she asked

"I'm, Jack" he said.

"And how is it you got into my kingdom?!" she demanded

"I was, just, running away from my family" he stuttered

"Family! How many of you are there?"

"Me, Punzie, Mer, and Hic"

"Well, I wouldn't keep them waiting. Run along, oh, but if you ever happen to enter my kingdom again. My house is just atop that mountain" she said pointing to a tall mountain that glittered in the light.

Jack nodded and she turned, dramatically sweeping her cape.

Once she was out of sight Jack returned to the lamp post, from there he broke into a run. Several branches cut his face as he made his way back to the wardrobe.

Fur from the coats stuck to the blood running from his cheeks, as he finally reached the wardrobe.

He toppled out just in time to meet the others running in after him.

"What happened to you!" asked Hiccup

Jack simply shrugged, still staring at the wardrobe. Again one of the carvings flickered blue, and then returned to its normal place and colour.

"I'll fix your cuts, Hiccup, Merida talk to Ms. Black!" ordered Rapunzel, lifting Jack off of the ground and dragged him from the room.


End file.
